The Adventures of Princess Alibaba
by CherryEunha
Summary: What if instead Aladdin, Judar will be the one to help Alibaba to reach the dungeon. Will they fall in love to each other? or it will be a one-sided love?. Is our princess ready to throw her responsibility over a man or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :**

It was a cold and lonely night for Alibaba, after meeting the king, Alibaba was very confused of what she will do, she knows that she wants to help everyone in need and those who are suffering but she doubts herself.

' can i really handle that great responsibility? Will i be fit? Is it really possible for a slum rat like me ? Will they accept it? And will they accept ME? ' those thoughts running through Alibaba's mind while heading to her chamber. Suddenly a huge raging fire is in front of her, and there she sees cassim her friend and her brother.

" C Cassim" she said in fear and wide eye, it is all what alibaba can say, she doesnt know what to say or what to do. ' what is cassim doing here? What is happening?'

cassim turned around seeing Alibaba and give her his one great devious smile while walking toward her and saying "THANKS for the info" alibba was shocked by what cassim said, she feel anger and fear towards him.

Suddenly a man from behind Alibaba knocked her down on the back and said "Boss should we kill this? she's part of the royal family, right?"the man said while pointing the sword to Alibaba's neck.

' what is this man saying 'KILL' a-and 'ROYAL FAMILY', thus this mean...' without finishing her thoughts the man standing infront of her and pointing a sword was suddenly cut into two and blood covers her body.

Cassim was shocked by what happened and suddenly get stiffed for a moment but when he regained his consciousness he immediately began to attack but suddenly interrupted by a smoke screen.

"Princess are you alright?" Barkakk said while carrying the princess and running.

"Barkakk what is happening?" alibaba said while wiping the blood on her face as she glance to barkakk.

"Princess the people from the slums intrude the palace and are holding strange weapons with magical powers, they want to kill all the royalties and nobles and they also steal the treasures in the palace"Barkakk said with a serious face, sadness in he's eyes can be seen and anger in his tone can be heard.

The 13 year old lady is now crying she cant believe what was happening and mostly she cant believe that cassim is part of this chaos. " where is the king? Sabhmad and Abmad where are they? " alibaba said while crying. Barkakk didnt answer at first but he thought that the princess has the right to know.

" im sorry my princess, the king already passed away and sabhmad was killed. now where currently heading to a safe place where abhmad is, please princess i know that this is really painful for you but dont worry I will protect you after all that's what your father's wish"

"N-No this is not happening..."Alibaba said. She keeps on crying even more, even if she tells herself to stop on crying she feels that her own eyes was doing it for her and she feels her heart is being stabbed hundred times.

4 years after the tragedy.

Alibaba open her eyes and a voice of a woman can be heard telling her "Are you alright dear? Is that dream bothering you again?"

"Im fine mom, dont worry about me by the way do you feel better now?" She said in a concerned tone, instead of answering the question the woman change the topic

"Hurry up, you told me last night that you'll have to go to the market because the crab cook order you to buy things, right?"

"Yeah, Geez ill encounter that stubborn cook again who looks like a crab"she scowls.

"hurry up and eat your breakfast"

" Fine! Fine! Wheres father barkakk i dont see him yesterday here until now? Is he here now?" she said curiously

"Well your father is still in the palace for reasons i dont know, sure its governor ahbmad's fault, so please hurry up and eat your food before it gets cold!" her mother scolded her. She hurry up to the table and eat her breakfast immediately, after eating she headed to the bathroom then take a bath.

Even after the tragedy abhmad still doesnt acknowledge alibaba as his sister and still look at her a rat from the slums because of this situation Barkakk decided to took care of alibaba together with his wife Tayba to fullfill King Rashid's wish to protect her and give her a happy life. Alibaba was working in the palace as a maid and Barkakk works for Abhmad as his personal guard. Alibaba experience having a happy family together with Barkakk as her father and Tayba as her Mother, despite of loosing the luxuries she experiece in the palace as a former princess and loosing everything, she is more grateful now of having a complete family and a life without loneliness that she experienced in the palace. The couple loved alibaba like their own daughter and cherish every moment that they were together. Their house was always filled of laughter and happiness whenever they are complete in they're house.

Alibaba is heading to the market wearing a green commoner clothe's that reaches her ankle and a short sword tuck in the right side of her waist, her hair was braided to the right side reaching her waist and because of the sun her hair shines brightly and makes it more look like a gold, the blond inherited the charming features of her biological mother Anise.

While she is walking he bump into a man, this man is probably a bit older than her, he has a raven hair color and an airy braid reaching his ankle, wearing black tops and black arabian harem pants, he's also wearing bangles around his neck with a ruby in the middle and also around his wrists. Lastly his eyes is pure red as blood.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean anything by that" she said while bowing, as she stand up straight she observed the annoyed looked on the man's face and decided to turn around and walked away.

"Hey blondie is that all you can say!?" he said while grabbing the wrist of the blonde and smiling devilish. Alibaba turned around to face the man and sees his reaction, alibaba felt that this man is dangerous and she needs to get away from him as fast as possible.

"Sir, ive already apologize for the mistake ive committed if you're not contented i will bow again" alibaba said calmly as she shove her hand away from the grip of the man and started to bow but interrupted by a punch in her stomach that made her fall on the ground.

"Sorry miss but I dont want your stupid fucking APOLOGY! haahha! Look at you, you look like a RAT now hahha" The man said. 'Well infairness she look's cute, not bad'

the young man attempted to kicked the blonde, instead alibaba grabbed the leg that will attempt to kicked her and forcefully pull him down, enough to distract the man's attention, then she place herself at the top of the man's body placing his both hands above his head and holding it tightly by her left hand then constatly punching the man's face by her other hand.

'What the hell im not supposed to this thing!, you idiot its all your fault so endure it '

Alibaba thought while punching the man's face. Suddenly she hear voices from the crowd calling the guards, 'You're still lucky, now its time to retreat ive already gotten some attention and im sure it'll be a big trouble if i got caught'

"Now sir, who looks more like a RAT now and i bet you're a FUCKING RAT brained idiot for messing with the wrong person" she said smirking, after that she immediately runaway.

'What the hell did she do to me? How did i ended up like this? Im supposed to be the one beating her! That girl she'll pay for it, that war freak girl, i will never forget her face!' he thought while still lying on the ground and touching the bruises on his face.

"Judar, the hell we just leave you for a minute and you've gotten into a fight!" Kougyoku said"But this is the first time ive seen youre face full of bruises hahahha and you look so beaten up hahah, so tell me who the lucky guy did this to you hahah" she said while laughing so hard and holding her stomach

"shut up Old hag! even you ka koubun" he said glaring at kougyoku and ka koubun

"Oh come on, dont look at me like that by the way-" she said while laughing, without finishing her sentence a pack of guards appear infront of them

"Princess what happened here? why do the high priest has bruises all over his face? Who did this? " the guard said while secretly laughing on his mind

" Yeah that's what im supposed to say" she said looking at Judar whose still glaring at her

" Hey who did this to you? Tell us his physical appearance, so we can make him pay for it"

"The person did this to me is a g-" before he finish, he was distracted by his thoughts'No i can't tell them, its horrible to tell them that a simple girl beat me. This old hag will not stop laughing at me and might use this as a black mail, and ill make sure it will never happen' " Mind your own business, ill take care of this and make sure he'll regret messing with me" Judar said with a determination in his eyes and bringing back his devilish smile

"Fine! Fine! Now lets head back" kougyoku said.

" Alibaba what took you so long? The head cook's face is red as tomato, you're not even wearing your uniform!, hurry up and change ill help you" the girl said

"Lulu you're speaking too much, and i can handle this so focus on you're work i don't want to disturb you" she said to her co worker slash friend" You su-"without finishing her sentence Alibaba already run away and shouting "Yeah, bye"

After changing, Alibaba is now wearing a black dress reaching her knees, a white apron on the top and a pair of black shoes, and her hair is still braided.

As she enter the kitchen the head cook welcomed her "Hey! What the hell took you so long im waiting here like forever! Do you know how much trouble you've caused me? Huh huh! Stop standing there like a statue and hand me the things ive told you to buy" he said shouting at alibaba.

The blonde hurries and follows the head cook's order. After handing the things to the head cook she immediately try to walk away from the kitchen but a shout stopped her

" Hey where do you think you're going ! " the cook said

"Ah eh agh to my assigned place"Alibaba said startling

" No! This is you're assigned place!because of you coming here late, the preparation of food might be delayed and in order to avoid it we need extra person to do the work, so hurry up and cut the bunch of onions there!" he said while glaring at Alibaba. So Alibaba immediately get a knife and started to cut the bunch of onions.

'Nooooooooooooooo why am i so unlucky today?, of all places to be assigned here in the kitchen seriously nooooo whyyyy?, and the worst thing is cutting this bunch of onions whyyyyyyyy. That bastard idiot, it is all his fault' Alibaba thought while crying. "Hey stop crying like a baby! After that wash the plates in the sink" the cook said looking at alibaba " Ok sir" alibaba said grinning at the cook ' Hell who will not cry to this bunch of onions?! Is he crazy or stupid?, Ugh that's why i hate being assigned here" she thought while wiping her tears.

After a while the head cook order her to bring and serve the desserts in the dining hall.

"That crab cook" she mumble while walking, alibaba is holding a tray, on top of the tray are 5 pieces of desserts.

Alibaba reached her destination, as she grab the door knob to readily unlock the door she heard familiar voices 'NO impossible, what is he doing here? But i have to make sure' she slightly open the door and take a peek and there she sees the man she encounter earlier, a veiled man, Ahbmad, Kougyoku, and Ka Koubun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'No it can't be, this is not happening to me, whyyyyy? And most of all HECK! What happened to the bruises on his face, i made sure he'll endure it for weeks, now im dead! Im totally dead! '

But before she could back out Ahbmad already shouted "Hey what are you doing there!? Come here and serve the desserts immediately!" Alibaba gulped as she step in. While walking inside she keep her head down and could already feel the devil eye glaring at her.

"Alibaba long time no see!, I miss you" Kougyoku said smiling happily at the blonde, alibaba look at her and give her a wide smile and said. "Me too" while serving the dessert to kougyoku.

As she served the last piece of dessert to the raven haired man she heard a devil whispering"Hey blondie long time no see" alibaba shivers, and headed immediately to the door and walk away to the room.

On her way back to the kitchen she sees Barkakk heading to the dining hall, she run and gives his father a warm embrace " Father! Mother and i were worried, will you go home tonight?"alibaba smiled "Yes alibaba" Barkakk said in a soft tone voice "Great! Ill tell mother to cook your favorite food, well then bye and see you later" alibaba waved her hand and headed to the kitchen.

"Old hag you know that maid?" Judar asked

" Who?" Kougyoku said

"Oh my goodness old hag, how can you be so idiot! The maid, the one who served the desserts, remember?"Judal scowls

"Shut up!Yeah i know her she's my friend, why?" She said glaring at Judar

"Nothing, by the way will you meet her today?"Judar asked

"Yeah probably, why?" she asks curiously

"Nothing, where will you meet her?" Judar asked again

"Since she's the one who served the desserts maybe in the kitchen but i think ill just visit her at sunset in the maids quarter and im sure shell be there, Hey you're not answering my question! You seem interested in her" she said at Judar

"In your dreams old hag! She's not my type and will never be! Ok bye OLD HAG!" Judar said as he runs "Stop Calling me OLD HAG im younger than you! idiot!"

'I cant stay here any longer in the kitchen sooner or later that rat brained idiot might come here and take his revenge i have to get out of here'

"Alibaba can you please throw this garbages outside" one of the staff in the kitchen asked her"Definitely yes, thanks" She said happily "Why are you thanking me?" The staff asked curiously"Nothing, okay ill go ahead to throw this garbages"

'Perfect this is my chance to escape and go home, and tommorow ill be back to my original assigned place, once i get rid of this garbages ill run through the maids quarter then change immediately and finally escape' she thought while heading towards the disposal area.

'So you're hiding in the kitchen blondie, might as well meet you there. Wait what is her name again Alibaka, Alibubu, Oh right Alibaba!' Judar thought as he arrive to the kitchen

"Hey blondie where are you?" He shouts in the kitchen, all the staff kitchen were shocked by the abrupt noise.

"Aghm excuse me sir were working here, if you're looking for someone you might-" the staff didn't finish his sentence because Judar grab his neck and grip it tightly

"I said where is blondie?, Hey blondie better come out or ill kill this man!" He shouted again

" S-sir are you l-looking for A-Alibaba?" Judar release the man and walk towards where the voice come from and smiling again

"Yeah, she's supposed to be here, right?"he said smiling(a smile that a man will rather choose to die than seeing it)

"Y-yeah but its b-been a couple of minutes since s-she left" the trembling staff said

"You're telling me she's not here?" the staff nodded"So where will i find her?"Judar scowls"I-in the d-disposal area" ' whoa what a good place to beat her' Judar thought.

After hearing it, he run away to the disposal area but unfortunately he didnt see what he's looking for so he continued walking without a direct place to go.

'Shit where is she, did that staff lie to me? No impossible the look on her face say's that she's telling the truth. But if she's not here where is she it is not yet sunset, so she's not in the maids quarter. Ugh did that blondie predicted this and plot an escape? She really pissed me off ' he thought.

Suddenly he noticed that he's at the back of the palace 'Hell why did I get here!?' Then he heard a familiar voice "Yes finally!" the voice said, he decided to walk there and take a peek and there he sees what he's looking for.

He get his staff then cast a magic to surprise the blonde then walk towards her "Well, well look who's here?, hey blondie what's up?" He said smirking. The blonde was shocked by the sudden attack (good thing she manage to dodge it) and the appearace of her mortal enemy her eyes widened her mouth was open and her body is siff as statue knowing that her opponent is a magician 'Shit he's a magician what will I do?' She thought while closing his mouth and regain her composure.

"Well as you can see and as far as i know im fine"she said then smile" Well how about you rat brained idiot?" this makes Judar shout

"What did you just say!?Bitch!" he said with an annoyed looked on his face

"Oh now you're even deaf" Alibaba said while laughing

"You, how dare you talk to me like that, you peasant girl!" He again cast a magic to attack alibaba but this time she didn't manage to dodge it, she fly away to the wall 'Shit i didn't expect that this will hurt so much' Alibaba thought.

Judar is walking towards the blonde and smiling again"So how does it feel?" Alibaba didn't answer, Judar got annoyed because the blonde ignore him so he lean in and lifted the blonde's chin "Hey why are you not answering!? Afraid" He said.

Alibaba grab the opportunity to punch him on the face and immediately hold his right hand then bite his arm to loosen the grip in the staff, the fell on the floor he kicked judar in the stomach(causing Judar to fall on the ground) she get the staff and throw it away at the other side of the palace wall. Now Alibaba is smiling " Stand up! You want to take you're revenge, right!?" She said. Judar stands up then spits blood in his mouth "Where's my staff!? CHEATER!"Judar shout "Dunno, and who are you calling cheater?, me? Are you insane you're the one whose using magic here which is not fair!"Alibaba said"Whose insane?me?" 'This girl really really pissess me off' "You're really a rat brained idiot" alibaba smirked.

Before Judar could take a step forward he was interrupted by a shout from kougyoku "Judar!"

'What the heck, why is she here? How did she find me? She can't see me like this' He ran towards alibaba and wrap his arms around alibaba's shoulder, alibaba try to move away but she can't "Hey why are you here old hag? Im just play- Ughm talking to your friend Alibaka" Judal said then smiling to kougyoku

"Really talking?! Alibaba, you IDIOT!" A foot stepped on alibaba's feet that make her shout"AWWWWW" Judar whisper in her ear"Just act that were friends"

'What's wrong with this guy before he wants to beat me and now he want us to act as friends' "Let's see" she said, this makes Judar annoyed more.

"Hey i've been looking for you, Markkikio wants to see you!, why are you with alibaba? What did you do to her? Why do you have a brui-" she was stooped by judar

"Old hag you speak too much, I didn't do anything to her were just talking" he said still smiling

"Really? Then tell me what happened to your face and explain why she looks like that"

"Yeah, explain FRIEND" alibaba added then a foot stepped on her feet again.

"It's a long story Old Hag!" Then he grab kougyoku and wrap his other arm around her shoulder and started walking dragging the two girls.

"Hey how many times do i have to tell you to stop calling me old hag?! Im younger than you!" Kougyoku said to Judar.

Alibaba moved away from the two and said "I have to go" Kougyoku look at her and said

"No, I can't let you go home like that, especially that Judar did something to you"

"Old hag i didn't do anything to her, were friends and just let her go home im sure she's tired and needs a rest"

"Shut up Judar! You don't have any friends!"she said to judar and glanced back to alibaba "Besides I want us to talk, I have many things to tell you and im sure you'll have many things to tell me right?, will you deny my request, my one and only loving friend please, please, please"she hugged alibaba tightly and gave her puppy eyes.

Alibaba can't reject kougyoku with the situation she's currently in and seeing her friend begging. "Fine!Fine! But i have to go home early before it gets dark, ok" alibaba said.

"Sure, Now let's head back to my room and take a bath" kougyoku said happily.

"Wow take a bath"alibaba said dryly.

"Why having problems taking a bath ALIBUBU?" Judar said teasing her

"ALIBABA, you're right kougyoku ill tell you many stories" alibaba said then glance to judar and smirked, Judar shook his head and an annoyed look can be seen in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After talking to Markikkio he decided to go to his room but then as he passed to the room of kougyoku he hear chuckles inside and he decided to take a look. Because he's not allowed inside, he instantly look for a place where he can hide himself and at the same time to look on what's going on. He was outside of the palace sitting at the top of a tree and infront of him was a huge open window enough to sight and hear what's happening inside kougyoku's room.

There he sees a blonde hair young woman her hair was untangled from its braid leaving her hair a nice waves that shines brightly like the sun, she wears a white sleveless dress revealing her perfect white smooth skin. She's laughing like there's no end to it, her golden orb eyes are watering from laughing.

Abruptly the chuckles between the two young ladies were interrupted by a knock on the door, kougyoku stand up on the bed to reach the door and open it, Ka Koubun walk inside the room and hug alibaba tightly whose sitting on the bed"Alibaba i miss you! The last time i saw you, you're only a little girl but now you look very gorgeous" Ka Koubun said happily.

'Hey why is ka koubun inside, he's a man right why does kougyoku let him in?is he a friend of that girl?'he thought irritably.

Alibaba forces herself out of Ka Koubun's hug then said "Thank you Ka Koubun, im glad that you're happy to see me" she said smiling.

' Ehhh is my eyes playing tricks again or ka koubun is really blushing?' Judar thought with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Ka Koubun let's eat before it gets cold"kougyoku shouted

'Aghhh this is annoying why are they eating without me? This is unfair ' without a second thought he headed to kougyoku's room and slamming the door as he opens he found them sitting on the table and ready to eat.

The two young lady together with ka koubun was appalled by the sudden noise

"Hey! Are you trying to kill the door!, why are you here freak!?" Kougyoku shouted

"Why are you all eating!?" Judar replied

"You're totally idiot, it's snack time! And stop shouting were not deaf!" Kougyoku shouted

"You're the first one who shouted!"Judar shouted as loud as he can, Alibaba laugh hard at the two

"hey alibaba why are you laughing?"she said curiously

"You two are like couples!"she laugh again but now together with ka koubun"Right Koubun" koubun nodded and laugh together with alibaba

"Are you two insulting me?, pairing me with a cockroach head!"she said annoyed

"What did you just say!?BITCH!"Judar said

While the two keep fighting, koubun and alibaba decided to eat and ignore the two, immediately kougyoku and judar noticed the dissapearance of theye're laughter and turn their heads to alibaba and koubun, then the two of them shout "HEY!"

alibaba answered them "What's the matter? were just eating here, we don't want to disturb you're quality time together" alibaba laughed hard again as she tease both of them.

"Yeah, if you're bothered by our presence you can get your own room" koubun added then laugh again.

"Alibaba, Koubun you're so cruel" Kougyoku said.

"Then eat and stop you're nonsense argument" Koubun calmly said.

"Yeah Yeah koubun is right, focus on the food you can do you're sweet moments later" alibaba added.

"Alibaba!"the two shouted and look at her with Fiery eyes.

"Fine fine sorry for teasing you, let's just all eat ok"then alibaba smile. The 4 finally eat together and happily talk about anything and everything while judar is listening to them and eating.

After eating alibaba slammed her body to kougyoku's bed "Wow im so full! Thanks Princess Kougyoku"she smiled looking at kougyoku.

"Hey thank you is not enough" kougyoku crawls towards alibaba and tickles her and laughter filled the room while Judar and Koubun are watching them from the table.

After that both girls are panting staring the ceiling but not too long alibaba broke the silence

"I missed this" alibaba said

"Me too i missed my sister, I thought when I come back here I will not see you"she said looking at alibaba.

"Yeah, the last time you're here i thought it's the last moment ill be seeing you here in this place" alibaba smile while looking at kougyoku.

'Geez so cheezy eeew, why are they saying those things is she gonna die, dissappear or what' Judar thought.

"By the way what happened to you? I thought you're gonna travel?" Kougyoku asked, suddenly alibaba's smile change into a sad expression as she sat up.

"Yeah but things change mother got sicked and i almost used half of the money i saved this past few years for paying the doctors and buying medicines for her, but i still look forward to it im just waiting mother to feel better"she said bringing her smile back. Kougyoku sat up and hold both shoulders of alibaba and shake her.

"h-hey what's y-you're problem, it hurts y-you know" alibaba complain.

"You you're my problem why didn't you tell me, I could help you like you always help me" kougyoku said then stop shaking alibaba.

"I don't want to bother you, you also has you're problems, right?"kougyoku shake alibaba again "H-hey s-stop!"alibaba complain again.

"I'll just stop if you let me help you!" later on after too much shaking alibaba finally agree

"F-fine let me go!"kougyoku finally release her.

"You should apologize my head hurts" alibaba muttered "No! I wont it's you're fault so endure the punishment" kougyoku chuckled"Ka koubun we will go to Alibaba's house now and heal aunt Tayba"kougyoku said looking at ka koubun.

"Yes, princess it's my pleasure to help her" koubun smiled at alibaba and kougyoku, unexpectedly tears fall down on alibaba's cheek

"T-thank you g-guys" alibaba said while crying "Hey! Stop crying, aren't you happy?" kougyoku said.

"You're really idiot old hag, will she cry if she's happy?ofcourse she's not!" Judar said "Shu-" before kougyoku could finish her sentence, alibaba grab her and embrace her.

"Im happy, im really thankful of having you" alibaba said with full of sincerity. After hearing what alibaba said, kougyoku cry "Hey now im crying too!" as the two young lady cry ka koubun walk towards them and hug them.

"Oh my two cry babies and a pervert old geezer, too much drama"Judar said as he raised his both hands and yawn. "Hey im not old and im not a pervert!"Koubun said

After crying the two young lady are preparing to leave the palace together with ka koubun.

"Aghm kougyoku can I have my clothes" alibaba said while braiding her hair.

"What clothes?you mean those green ugly clothes, i already threw them away"kougyoku said.

"Wait!what? Y-you threw it away" alibaba said in surprised tone.

"Yeah, I order Ka Koubun to threw it away"kougyoku said and then smiled.

"But kougyoku I can't wear any clothes other than that" alibaba in said.

"Hey your too nervous im with you and besides we will ride in the carriage"

"B-but, what will I wear when I head back home?"alibaba said"That" pointing alibaba's white dress, then she continued"Girl you look beautiful in that dress, it suits you very well"Kougyoku said smiling at alibaba

'Yeah I don't want to admit this but she really looks beautiful especially wearing that dress, Koumei is really idiot for implementing such kind of stupid law, how can someone see beautiful ladies if they're wearing shabby clothes'Judar thought while staring at the blonde and listening to their conversations.

"B-bu"alibaba was stopped because kougyoku placed her one finger to cover alibaba's mouth then said "Girl just trust me you know what?when boys sees you they will tail you like crazy dogs that's how attractive you are"after that she removed her finger to alibaba's mouth "Eh!" the only word that alibaba can said.

'Now I fully understand koumei, maybe i should say thanks to him when I got back'Judar thought still staring at the blonde.

kougyoku called Judar"Hey cockroach head will you come with us!" Judar snapped from his thougts .

"No thanks, ill just stay here and im not a cockroach head!" he said while walking out from the room "So bye BLONDIE" he said glancing at alibaba and smile like a devil again.

When Judar was completely out of sight alibaba speak to kougyoku "Kougyoku how can you have a friend like that, he's so scary"

"He's not completely scary Alibaba he also has a good side"kougyoku said

'Really! Where? i can't see that side of him, Is Kougyoku in her right mind?'

"hey let's go now alibaba stop wondering or ill leave you!"Kougyoku shouted at the blonde.

When they arrived at alibaba's house, Tayba offered them to eat first which Ka Koubun and Kougyoku did not reject, they ate together with alibaba's family while telling stories and laughing altogether. After the meal alibaba tell the good news to her mother and father, the couple could not believe and was surprised. After preparing Ka Koubun's metal vessel and tools he immediately used it to Tayba and heal her illness. The family was very grateful towards the two and even bow to them. Alibaba accompanied her two friends to the carriage and gave each of them a big and warm hug and says"Thank you very much, i will treasure this forever" then she smiled widely as happiness can be seen glittering golden orb eyes.

As the next day came alibaba went early to the palace and do her usual chores at her original assigned quarter. Her work was discontinued by a voice telling her "Alibaba the governor wants to see you, can you come with us" alibaba agreed and let the guards guide her. As they came to Ahmad's office the two guards forced her to kneel down, tied her arms and feet, alibaba try to struggle but she can't move from the two guards tight hold. After seeing that alibaba can't move Ahbmad walked towards her holding a thick whip then start asking alibaba.

"What did you do to the kou empire's high priest?"Ahbmad asked with an angry tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about? I dont even know that son of a bitch high priest from Kou" Alibaba said, but a slapped on the face hit her that almost break her neck.

"Dont try to fool me! Are you making fun of me! A kitchen staff reported to me that the high priest from kou intrude the kitchen looking for you!, do you know what happened? the head cook resigned because he was almost killed!"

'That bastard, he really looked for me in the kitchen!' "So now do you realize who he is or you'll deny it again"Abhmad shouted.

"If you're mad about loosing the head cook, why don't you punish that stupid kou high priest! Or better yet start to find some replacement for that coward cook" Alibaba said.

"Alibaba you really dont understand do you?it would never had happened if you didn't do anything. I think we should have stopped this worthless conversation and just proceed to your punishment since theres no doubt it is your fault" Abhmad tightened the grip in the whip and hit alibaba 3 times. Alibaba cries in pain and blood drops from the wounds she get.

"Ahbmad im sorry, i really am please let me go please" Alibaba begged as she cry.

"No I like what im seeing" he said smirking. He hits alibaba again multiple times because of the pain alibaba falls on the floor, Ahbmad didn't like what happened so he grabs alibabas hair up .

"I want you to kneel, dont worry I won't hit your face if you're worried about it. I won't ruin the face of you're slum prostitute mother because it's the thing that will always remind you where you come from. Guards! Hold him firmly so she stays put! and cover her mouth she's too noisy!"

The two guards follow ahbmad, they looked at alibaba with pity and wanted to help her but they can't because they're afraid of him. Before they could cover alibaba's mouth they secretly let her try to beg again "Ahbmad please" But like earlier ahbmad ignore her so they cover the bloned's mouth. Abhmad continued to hit her from every part of her body, for every touch of the whip to her skin she screams in pain and tears fall down from her eyes like fountain, her body was covered of severe wounds from the hit it received, her clothes was covered with her own blood even the floor where she kneel is full of blood and not too long alibaba can't bear the painful hit she's receiving so she slowly closed her eyes. Until a guard voiced out his thoughts because of the brutal scene "Governor pardon me, but she was already unconscious if this continues she will die"

"Ok I think you're right, you know where to bring her and make sure you'll chain her. I will send some doctors this evening" Ahbmad said while laughing. The two guards follow abhmads orders.

'Heck where is she? It's in the middle of the day' Kougyoku thought while walking in the hallway together with Judar and koubun. "Hey, Old hag someone's following us" Judar said but kougyoku is to busy in her thoughts so Koubun do it "Princess!" Koubun shouted to call the princess attention. "Whaaat!"

Ka koubun whisper in her ear that someone's following them. "Who it is?" kougyoku asked. "I think it's a girl" koubun replied, "Isn't it alibaba" Kouyoku said.

"No it's not her, by the way speaking of which im looking for her in the palace but i can't find her. Is she gonna go to work today old hag?" Judar asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, she told me that we will meet today that's why im wor-" before she could finish,the girl that's tailing them reveal herself and started to talk.

"Y-your H-higness im Lulu im one of A-alibaba's F-friend and co-worker" fear and pain can be seen in her eyes, while her body is trembling.

"What it is?" kougyoku asked her.

Lulu cannot hold back and started to cry while saying "She n-needs h-help"

Kougyoku's eyes widened in shocked"What do you mean? What happened to her"

"I was called in the office of governor Ahbmad to clean his office but what i found there was blood on the floor and a couple of blonde hair strands, and i also heard from the maids where she was working that there are two guards that pick her. That is why i decided to look for you and thankfully I found you" Lulu said while crying.

"Do you believe in this girl old hag? I don't think she's telling the truth, that girl she was talking about is a monster" Judar said.

"Please believe me princess, she's a fighter but she can't fight the Governor"

Lulu said to defensing her testimony.

"I still doubt her why would that pig waste his time just to beat a maid id rather leave it to someone else" Judar said then koubun nodded.

"Because he hate his sister!" Lulu blurted out, when she realized what she said she covered her mouth with her two hands then removed again and continued talking "Fine i get it if you don't want to help her I will help her myself!" she said, then turned her back and get away from the three.

"Princess do you believe in that girl?" Ka koubun said

"There's only one way to find out" Kougyoku said

"What do you mean Old hag?"Judar asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" We will follow her"

The three followed lulu, as they followed her the three was curious why did the girl get an axe. As they continue the 3 were shocked that there is a hidden tunnel to the palace and when they reached the end of it there was a big door lulu opened it and there they find hidden cells where dangerous criminals were tortured and imprisoned. They observed lulu whose shouting and calling alibaba's name but no response, until a prisoner talks.

"Hey shut up! If you're looking for the blonde, she's in the last cell of the last level. You better get her body before it gets rotten, oh wait it already was rotten" the prisoner said while laughing.

"You shut up! Or you might want to taste this axe im holding" lulu said. After the conversation with the prisoner she was surprised by the apperance of three familiar figures.

"You're highness what are you doing here?"

"Let us talk later, what's more important is to find her" as they ran down through the last level and finally reach their destination, it was full of cells whose doors are thick block of metal with a single window above. When they reached the last cell Koubun voluntereed to confirmed if alibaba is inside.

"No, old geezer let me handle this" Judar said

Judar tiptoe to reach the window, there he sees a blonde girl full of wounds and blood covering her body and her face was full of dust and dirt, her eyes are wide open but dull and full of pain, her mouth was slightly open as if waiting for a single drop of water to reached her dry throat. Although she's breathing she is not moving, her wounds were huge and deep, and her hands and feet where chained. Judar can't speak from what he saw, although he killed a few many people it is his first time seeing someone between death and never ending pain.

"Judar is she there?How is she? Is she alive?"kougyoku said. But Judar is still in shocked of what he sees inside the cell.

"Hey how is she!" Lulu shouted. Then lulu pushed him and take a peek at the window when she sees the condition of her friend, she let out a sob.

"K-kougyoku u-use your weapon equip to open the d-door" Judar said but this only makes kougyoku and koubun shivered because it is their first time seeing judar trembling. Kougyoku immediately materialize her weapon equip and cut the door into two, her eyes and mouth are wide open and a mixture of shocked, pain, and pity painted to her face and the same thing can be seen throuh koubun.

Judar walked inside cutting the chains using the axe lulu is holding then carry the wounded fragile body of the blonde, Kougyoku and lulu are crying while Koubun retain his composure though deep inside he also wants to cry. The blonde closed her eyes that makes kougyoku worried "Hey! she closed her eyes!" Kougyoku shouted.

"she just loose consciousness but she's stil alive"Judar said in monotone but anger can be heard. They immediately proceed to kougyoku's room and lay the blonde in the bed. Ka koubun instantly used his magical tools and metal vessel to heal the blonde.

"Ka koubun how is she?"

"Princess she received a hundred deep wounds and she's almost out of blood, what i can only do now is gave her first aid, we need a magician whose expertise is healing and a doctor, unlike her mother she's in a near death situation and she needs an immediate help"

"I will ask the empire to brought here a magician and i'll ask koumei to help us with his dantallion" kougyoku said. She immediately used a clarevoyance magic tool to contact koumei and luckily koumei is in his off duty. After an hour the magician came in and help koubun to heal the blonde.

Kougyoku, lulu, and judar are sitting patiently waiting and no one dared to speak, and after an hour koubun and the other magician are done healing the blonde "How is she?is she ok now?"kougyoku asked.

"Yeah she's fine now princess but the magician needs to treat her one more day to heal her completely" koubun said. The three sigh in relief

"Well that's better, now i need to make that pig pay for it and i'll report this to his father" kougyoku said, when she's about to reached the door to open it she was suddenly stopped by lulu.

"Princess im sorry for my interruption but can you please stop what you were planning for ...alibaba's... sake"

"What do you mean? and her parents has the right to know this!"

"You won't understand it"

"Then make us understand it" Judar said.

"Im sorry but it's alibaba's decision, the first ti-"

"You mean this is not the first time it happened!"kougyoku said

"Wait let me finish, you're highness. This is not the first time she was locked in that place, before ahbmad drag her there and didn't give her food for a couple of days. Im the one helping her and give her food by sneaking and sometimes paying the guards for their silence. That's when she told me that she don't want to make her parents worry about her so everytime it happens im the one talking to them and make excuses."

"What?, you mean she's been there for a couple of times and mistreated by that pig"

"Yes princess so please don't do what you were planning, but this is the first time that the governor go to this extent".

"Hey! you told us before that alibaba is Ahbmad's sister, what do you mean by that? and why did Ahbmad do it to her if she is his sister?" Judar asked. "Yeah tell us" kougyoku added.

"The truth is I also don't know when I asked her before, all she just say is 'It is all her fault so she deserves it' Im not sure but i think it is something deeper and maybe that is why she tolerates everything that Ahbmad do to her. About her being ahbmad's sister it is something I heard during one of their fightings 'that she is an illegitimate child of the king from a slum prostitute' That is all i know"

Ka koubun, kougyoku and Judar are speechless about what they heard from lulu.

"How can I not know this?im a useless friend? she's bearing this a long time ago, but she has her father barkakk and mother tayba?" kougyoku cry again.

"Stop crying princess" Even ka koubun don't know what to say and how he can comfort the princess, instead she just let the princess cry in his chest.

"Yeah i think she was adopted, princess I know you all care for her so please don't do anything so reckless without her knowledge and one more thing when she wakes up don't bombarded her with questions and just act normal like nothing happened"

" Are you serious!? How can we act so normal after she almost die" Kougyoku shouted again.

"Ughm how can i say this... Don't make her feel ughm... weak. She don't like that and I hope that dream doesn't attack her again"

"What Dream?" Judar asked.

"She never told it to me but there is a time when I go to that place to secretly bring her food I saw her dreaming, she's even talking of things I dont understand so i wake her up and when she woke up she didn't speak, eat, or move and it takes 3 days before she recover from that dream so I hope this time It won't attack"

"Okay we understand, what are you planning now?" Koubun asked.

" I will go to her parents and tell them that she will sleep here, and if you let me I want to go back here and check her condition" Lulu said.

"Ofcourse you can come back lulu" kougyoku said

"Thank you youre highness"

3 days had passed and Alibaba is completely healed the scars are also invisible to human naked eye. But she's still not waking up.

"Ka koubun what did the magician said? Why isn't she waking up?"

"The magician said she was very drained from the assault and needs a lot of rest to regained her energy"

"But isn't it too much it's been 3 da-". Judar walk inside the room together with lulu and started to talk.

"Hey kougyoku we have something to do, leave her to this girl for a while"Judar said pointing lulu.

Kougyoku, Judar and Ka koubun leave the room, Lulu sat on the bed beside alibaba and hold her hands.

" My princess please wake up" As she stare to her princess, she was shocked when her golden eyes was slowly opening and the princess turned its face to her.

"Lulu".


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update guy and for making this chapter so, so, so long. Next week I will try my best to update new chapters. again sorry for the delay.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Sweat drops on the forehead of a young blonde haired lady in the hot afternoon weather at the desert. She's wearing a red rope around her neck, white long coat with a knot at the bottom, dark green top, white harem pants and an Arabian black shoes. Her short sword was tucked by a red scarf on her waist.

The golden haired lady is driving a cart and together with her are few passengers that she gave a ride, for the promise of sweet silver coins for payment in exchange for her service.

"Onee-chan why do you have lots of apples, watermelons, and silks in your cart?" a little girl asked her, the young lady turned her head to face the little girl then smiled.

"Because I will sell them in the city of Qishan were we are heading, the money that i will get from those things will be used for my preparation of going into a dungeon! An adventure of a lifetime!" The lady said excitedly.

"What's a dungeon onee-chan?"

"It's a place where tons of hidden treasures can be found something like golds, diamonds, rubys, magical tools and many more. But a dungeon is a dangerous place according to rumors and scrolls hundreds, wait! no! tens of thousands soldiers will come in and in the best case scenario only one will come out as the winner and claim the victory." The golden paired eyes of the lady shines brightly as she explains it to the little girl.

"onee-chan why do you so look so happy if you're gonna risk your life in danger?" The little girl asked in a concerned tone and curiosity painted on her face.

"Little girl our world is full of danger, it is better to take a dumb risk in the dungeon than die in the arms of a cruel person. Besides, as i have said earlier it is full of treasures, once you have those treasures in your hands you dont have to worry about tommorow, the day after tommorow and even in the future. Using those treasures you can get the things you want and everything you want that you could ever ask for. And dungeons are places where your skills and intelligence will be tested, it is a place where actual breathtaking adveture happens and only those brave persons who will bet everything they have has the right to enter that place"

"That sounds great onee chan !"

"I know right, because you entertain me little girl you can have one apple if you want"The little girl jumped out of happiness then run through the basket of apples and get one, the young blonde lady chuckled.

"Mina what will you tell her?" The little girl's mother said.

"Oh right! Thanks onee-chan for the wonderful story and to this apple"

"My pleasure Mina, so now let's all head to Qishan!" The young lady gave the little girl a bright smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Balbadd's Palace: The morning they discovered Alibaba's disappearance.

Judar woke up at the sudden loud annoying noise coming from kougyoku's room so he decided to angrily go there and confront kougyoku. When he's inside the room, the fuming face of kougyoku welcomed him.

"Old hag! what the heck! it's still morning" A pillow was thrown to Judar's face that make him more angry.

"You! stop calling me that name!" Then kougyoku started to cry out loud.

'After waking me up early in the morning and throwing a pillow onto my face she will cry, what's wrong with her?I should be the victim here!'

"Please stop crying princess, she'll be back and im sure she has good reasons for leaving" Koubun gently pat the princess back. Judar turned his head to the bed and realized Alibaba is gone, then he notice something under the pillow.

" She leaves us nothing not even a letter or a simple thanks, what's wrong with her!?"kougyoku said who keeps crying.

"Old hag speaking of the letter, you should try to look under the pillow on the bed"Judar pointed his hand to the location of the letter, kougyoku stand up from the couch and immediately get the the letter.

"Im sorry for leaving without telling my reasons, Im really sorry it'll have to end like this but I'll be back. I just need to be alone for now, I know this is too much but can you look after my parents and made sure they're safe and lastly thanks for everything kougyoku."

"That's it! thats everything, she didn't even tell where the hell she will go. What's wrong with her!"

"Let's just understand and respects Alibaba's decision, princess" Koubun said calmly

"I will give her a one hell whack when she come back!"

"Fine, so stop crying and fix yourself we still have things to do" Koubun said while comforting her princess.

While kougyoku is busy being so dramatic, Judar headed towards his own room and lay on his bed while wondering in his thoughts.

' What the heck! This is ridiculous! and she's so insane. Leaving this place without paying her debts in me. She beat me two times, throws my staff, and lastly I contributed in saving her. She should have atleast say thanks or apologize to me before she left, I think I should look for her and make her pay' Judar unconsciously smile by the thought of searching for the blonde. 'Yeah that's right I should look for her...but where will I start?...' abruptly he remember something and without any hesitation he approached the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It takes 3 days for Alibaba to reach Qishan since the day she left Balbadd , the sun was nearly going to set when she almost sell everything she had in the cart. The passengers that she gave a ride pays her enough money to look for a pleasant place. She rented a small house that has a small bed near the window, a small table, 2 chairs, chest beside her bed, small bathroom and a small kitchen. She run like a child in her bed and drifts off to a well deserve sleep she had longed for.

As soon as she woke up in the morning, she immediately headed to the market to continue selling her stuffs but a sudden noise reached her ears and because of her nosiness she ran towards it like she was chased after by something. There she sees a tall black haired man whose wearing a long black coat beating a young girl and beside with him is a big muscled man with a mask on his face. The red head girl is full of bruises all over her body. The black haired man knocked her out by a solid punch on the stomach that made the girl spits blood from her mouth "Morgiana you never really learn huh! This is you're 3rd time attempting to escape"then the man looked at the masked guy and said"Goltas kill this trash it's becoming a burden to me" the masked guy startled"B-but J-jamil sama..."a sword was pointed to the masked man's neck"Do you also want to die GOLTAS?"

"No" The sword was removed from his neck and the man headed to the girl and get his own sword.

"ENOUGH!" Alibaba run towards the girl and stands infront of her. The read head girl was shocked by the situation and said"Miss mind your own business"she said weakly. She feels grateful towards the blonde because she tried to save her but she's afraid that jamil will also hurt the blonde lady.

"Listen to her miss if you dont want to be like her"Jamil said smirking.

"I will buy her, name your price"

"Whoa, do you think it's that easy? well I don't need you're money because I have lots of it, and this thing you are protecting is destined to die now. So moved and let Goltas do his job"

"I see, so you don't need money. Instead of money do you want a new slave?"

"What the hell are you talking?"Jamil asked curiously

"Yeah I will become you're newly hired slave, only if you defeat me in a sword fight. And if by chance you lose againts me, you will give her to me alive"

"Are you challenging me?!" Jamil said in an angry tone.

"Why are you afraid of getting pissed on you're pants? or you're scared of me?"

"Shut up! Im not scared of you but if you insist then I shall grant it" Jamil said as he grabbed his sword from his waist and point it to alibaba. 'This peasant don't know what kind of stupid thing she does. It is a great advantage that im a man and to top it off I spent many years in training royal swordplay, so she doesn't even stand a chance'

The crowd around them started to shout with full of excitement. But morgiana get's more scarier and concerned about the blonde.

"You d-dont have to d-do this miss" morgiana tugged her coat and tears fall on her cheeks. Alibaba look down at her and said "Cheer up, I'll make sure this insane man infront of me will get pissed on his pants and cry like a baby" Alibaba gives a reassuring smile to morigiana that made her eyes widened and filled with hope as she said "Please be careful"Alibaba pat her head softly and full of gentle.

"People of Qishan today you will witness a sword fight and I want you all to enjoy it. As you're dignified and mighty governor will make this peasant my slave and kneel down on me" Jamil said.

"Okay, are you done with you're speech little governor? Cause im getting sleepy" Alibaba yawn. This makes some of the crowd laugh a little and some said "He called the governor little?" with an annoyed face.

"Ok then, let's put an end to this damn thing"Jamil said.

Alibaba grabbed her short sword from her waist and as Jamil sees it he laugh "Hey you will use that short sword againts me?are you insulting me?is it declaring you're defeat? but I will give that sword of yours a compliment, it looks elegant"

"Well thanks for you're compliment" Alibaba holds her sword confidently as she points it to Jamil and place her other hand at her back.

Jamil started to move first, he tried to target Alibaba's foot but she just dodged it easily. He tried a few more attacks at his opponent's body but like the firts one she managed to dodged it all. Jamil started to think why the sword can't even touch her, it's like she was just dancing while dodging his attacks.

"Is that all, MIGHTY governor" she said smirking at Jamil and this makes him burst in anger "SHUT UP!" Jamil tried to attacked her again but this time Alibaba didn't dodged it instead she blocked the sword that will try to hit her while placing her hand at the top of her opponent's sword. She then slide her sword againts Jamil's sword and walk towards Jamil, as her sword reach Jamil's under arm she give it a shallow slice causing little bloods to drop. Jamil was surprised by the attack and this makes him tremble "WHY!" Jamil shouted to cover his fear but did not succeed, instead a pathetic look can be seen all over his face.

Alibaba continued on inflicting him many small cuts and after seeing that her opponent is totally weakend by her attacks, she walks to him and point her sword at Jamil's neck"You asked me why before, right? Well the answer is simple it's because your far more worst than a slave MIGHTY GOVERNOR. And you are not even worthy to hold a sword, you were just disgracing yourself" Alibaba gives him a small laugh and punched him on the face, causing him to fall on the ground. Alibaba proceeded to morgiana "Let's go" The blonde lady carry morgiana at her back"Where will we go?" Morgiana asked "At my house, I will cure you're injuries". Morgiana let her head rest on Alibaba's shoulder as she whisper "Thanks"

The sun was set that day when Alibaba got back to her small house holding a bag of foods, some medicines, and the things she needed for her dungeon diving adventure. When she opens the door she sees morgiana trying to stand up"Hey you should go back to bed and have some rest"Alibaba said worriedly

"Im ok now miss"

"You can call me Alibaba if you want, you know. And stop being so stubborn you're wasting my efforts in tending you're injuries"Alibaba said as she place the things she bought on the table. Morgiana didn't try to speak anymore and follows Alibaba.

The blonde haired lady holds a glass of water and medicine as she walk towards the red headed girl "Here drink this medicine, when you're fully well you can do whatever you want"

Morgiana's eyes widened she couldn't believe the words that come out from the blonde's mouth, she expected the blonde will asked for payment but she was wrong and this really made her surprised and happy "R-really" Alibaba return to the table and sit on the chair.

"You're not a slave anymore, so you can do whatever you want and I dont have time taking care of you for a long period of time, I have things to take care of, so drink that medicine and stop staring at me" Alibaba said while sitting on the chair and cleaning her sword.

Morgiana thought ways of how she could thank the blonde for her kindness'What can I give her?I don't even have money to buy her something?Im planning to serve her but as she said earlier she wants me to go. The only thing I know is being a slave, this is bad I need to find an answer' But unfortunately she's not able to find an answer for her problem and come up to a conclusion 'Maybe tommorow I should asked her'

After a couple of minutes a loud knocks hit the door. Alibaba opened it and to her surprise a sword is pointed onto her neck and a pack of soldiers is infront of her.

"W-what d-do you want?" Alibaba stammered.

"Well you just injured the governor of Qishan and were here to arrest you" Alibaba tried to explain that it is a friendly match and they both agreed to it's terms and conditions.

But the soldiers are decisive in arresting her as they proceeded to chained Alibaba's hands and feet. Morgiana stand up and tried to help the blonde but she was to weak now and the soldiers blocked her. As they dragged Alibaba out of the house, pieces of big ice shards attacked the guards, their faces turned into full horror as they see a man appearing out of nowhere smiling develish.

"Leave her or face your doom in hell" The man smirked, his eyes is as red as blood and hunger for blood can be seen in it. The man move a step forward causing the guards to runaway without any hesitation.

"Ju-judar" Alibaba startled 'What the hell is he doing here? How did he know where i am ?' those thoughts run through Alibaba's mind as she keeps staring at Judar with fear painted on her face. Judar raised his staff "H-hey stop!" Alibaba shouted then closed her eyes and curl her body in fear, when she opens her eyes she finds out that Judar broke her chains. The raven haired man bend down and carry her in his arms and proceeded to her house.

"Hey!what the hell are you doing?! put me down!"Alibaba struggled but stopped by receiving a devilish glare from Judar.

"You know, you should have thank me for saving you and give me a warm welcome" Judar then throw the blonde on the floor.

"Ouch! What was that?!"alibaba winced.

"You said put me down, so shut up im tired and I want to sleep" Judar yawned and lay his body on the bed.

"And who the hell cares!get out you can't sleep here" Alibaba holds Judar hands and pulled him away from the bed but the raven haired man is resisting and tough.

"Alibaba why don't you just let you're friend sleep on the bed"Morgiana said with a stoic face.

"She's right, by the way who is she blondie?"

"First off he's not my friend, second this bed is for morgiana to sleep with so get out of the bed you bastard" Alibaba says while continuing to dragged judar down on the bed.

"Alibaba im fine on the floor it's en-" alibaba cuts her off before she finishes her sentence "You're not yet fully well morgiana and please help me with this idiot"

Judar gave Morgiana a mean glare saying 'Don't you fucking dare to try'

Morgiana stiffened as she said"But where are you sleeping Alibaba?"

"I still have the floor and the mat so dont worry about it" Alibaba smiled to morgiana with full of assurance. Then Alibaba returned to her bussiness in pulling down Judar "If im not going to sleep here then where will I sleep blondie?"Judar asked.

"Who the hell knows! Just get out of here and stop bothering me!"

"No I wont! I will only moved away from this bed if you let me stay here besides it's already dark outside and dangerous"

"What the heck?! No one will dare to hurt you rather you're the one who will try to hurt them cause you're the dangerous one" Alibaba said with a smirked on her face as she still tries to pull judar.

"So that settles it"Judar said, keeping his best to stay tough on the bed.

"Ok fine! you can stay here and sleep on the floor so get down!"

"On the floor?"

"Why? If you don't want, the door is always open"Judar immediately got down from the bed and said "How can I sleep on the floor?unless you will give me a mat and blanket"

"Ofcourse I will, im not rude like you and morgiana sleep on the bed!" morgiana run into the bed as she hears Alibaba's command. After everything was placed on the floor, she lay her body comfortably on the mat while Judar is standing and waiting.

"Hey where's my mat, pillows and blanket?!"Judar asked

"Unfortunately I only have one mat, one blanket and 2 pillows. And because Im so unlucky today I have to share it to you" Judar's jaw dropped and he couldn't believe what the blonde said 'seriously, I will sleep beside her? Is she dumb or ignorant?Doesn't she know what she is doing?'

"Hey seriously, you're joking right?"

"If you're complaining that's fine you can sleep outside or on the floor, Here's you're pillow dumbass!" Alibaba threw the pillow on Judar's face.

'Well if she wants it then fine!' Judar shouted in his mind as he walk towards alibaba and finally lay himself on the mat beside her.

"You're totally insane beyond the depths of the sea" Judar said while ruffling Alibaba's hair. Alibaba's ear twitched from what she heard and not to mention Judar is messing up with her hair. And without any hesitation she turned her face to Judar and shove his hand.

"Hey stop bothering me im tired!. And what's insane in this, you should be grateful cause I share my mat, pillow, and blanket to you. You're so IDIOT beyond the depths of the sea"

"Don't you really mind?"Judar asked curiously.

"Mind what?...do you mean sleeping with another person?"

"Yeah"

"Well im used to it" Alibaba said in a very proudly manner but this only makes Judar startle " Y- you mean, y-you do this all the t-time?"

"Ofcourse not !are you crazy?! well what I mean is, It is not a big deal for I was a child, sometimes me and the street kids from the slums sleep together during the cold nights in balbadd but oftenly I sleep with mother, Cassim and mariam."

"Ooooh so you lived in the slums before kou subjugated balbadd?" 'If her friend says the truth about her being a princess then why does she lived in slums?I have many things I don't understand about this girl' Judar wants to ask her about it but he knows that it will not be a good idea and he will just gonna ruin the mood if he asks beyond that.

"Yeah and it's great especially when there are million of stars up in the sky sparkling, It is relaxing and fun to watch while chatting with Mariam, Kassim and Mother. I wish I could go back to those times" Alibaba let out a deep sigh.

"Whose this Kassim and Mariam?"

"You're tired right, I think you should go to sleep" Alibaba said turning back her body.

"Yeah Im tired of looking for you"He said as he rub his eyes and yawned.

"you're looking for me?why, are you gonna try to kill me again?How did you find me?Did you try to kill someone again like what happened in the palace kitchen?" Alibaba faced Judar again.

"Im tired, right? I want to sleep, lets talk about it tommorow"Judar cover his head by a pillow to not hear Alibaba.

"Fine!" Alibaba wants to insist it but thinking that Judar had offered to talked about it tommorow makes her surrender and turned her back to the other side.

Later that night when everybody is sleeping, cold winds run through the skin of a raven haired man that caused him to woke up and shiver. Although he is covered by a blanket he still feel the coldness in his body. He tried to ignore it but things didn't go well as he planned, he then rolled himsleft on the mat causing Alibaba to woke up "Could you stop moving, you're disturbing me" But Judar didn't stop moving and these made the blonde even more irritated "What's you're problem? if you don't want to sleep atleast let me" she said irritably as she faced Judar and there she saw a trembling Judar. "I-its c-cold" Alibaba wants to laugh at the scene but she didn't, instead she take off her white coat "H-hey what a-are you doing" Judar said.

"Here wear it" Alibaba said as she gives it to Judar.

"I wont"Judar said declining the blonde's offer.

"You're a stubborn man and you look pathetic right now, so if I were you I would wear this happily and by then you will let me sleep" Judar was cornered by the blonde's words especially hearing that he looks pathetic doesn't suit well in his ears, so he grabbed Alibaba's coat and wear it.

While Alibaba is having a deep sleep, Judar was left in his thoughts as he wonders why does a simple coat makes his body warm, he can also smell the scent of it's owner which is a mixture of flowers and a morning breeze and he can't help himself but smile then absentmindedly push himself closer to the bonde then wrap his arms around her waist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Judar, Alibaba and Morgiana ate breakfast the blonde lady asked Judar about the topic she wants to discuss with him "Judar, why are you here? And how'd you find me?" Alibaba said with an earnest expression on her face.

This caught Judar's attention and as much as possible he wants to avoid the topic but seeing the serious face of the blonde, he knows that there's no way he could escape it. "Fine, I came here to ask for payment"

"What payment? Are you crazy? When did I lend something on you?"

"If you don't remember, well let me remind you. First, you beat me two times, sec-" Judar didn't get any farther when Alibaba laughed loudly, at first he was puzzled of why she was lauhging so hard but after giving a deep thought about what he said, he finally figured it out and now he can feel his eyes twitched.

"Hahahahahah Judar, how many times again? So pathetic. Hahahah" Alibaba said whilst laughing even harder and louder that even tears are flowing from her eyes. And when she said the word 'pathetic' she meant there was the slow realization of Judar of why she was laughing. "So slow"

"SHUT UP!" The raven haired guy got even more mad, thinking that he admitted he was beaten makes him feel more and more embarassed and idiot to no end. And because of the unstoppable laughing of Alibaba he decided to clutched her coat and gave her his best mean glare that specifically saying "Im serious, so shut up" thing.

"Ok sorry, sorry" Alibaba apologized to Judar but in reality she herself didn't buy the sincerity of her apology because she still let out chuckles.

"Tsk, don't say things if you didn't mean it" He said as he released the blonde. Just hearing the word 'sorry' made Judar content but he's still a bit annoyed.

"I think it's best if we move to the next question"Alibaba said. " 'Im wondering how does this guy found me, we made sure to kept everything under the wraps'

**********Flashback**************

" Lulu Im h-h-hungry"

"Oh my goodness princess, I thought it was something important" Lulu sighed in relief.

"It is Lulu! it's a matter of life and death, please lulu help me, give me food pleasee" The blonde princess said. And together with her puppy eyes she looked at lulu.

Lulu on the other hand show off an annoyed expression to her princess, she knows that her princess has a point about being hungry but she doesn't have to go to that extent.

"Ok princess, and please quit acting like a brat!"

Lulu didn't show any signs of astonishment when her princess cleaned off a meal that is equivalent for 2 days(meaning she was used to this) what caught her attention is when her princess ate without showing any table etiquette(Her princess didn't even touched the utensils) like she was not a princess before. "Princess why did you ate like that?"she said narrowing her eyes.

"Lulu im hungry and it will take me like forever if i consider table manners"

"But still prin-"

"Shhhhh, stop being a nag and tell me what happened while im sleeping" Lulu knows that her princess was just dodging her lectures again but she just surrendered and tell her what happened.

"I see, so they know" Alibaba sighed deeply

"Princess im really sorry"

"It's fine lulu besides time will come that they will know it"

"Lulu after what happened I realized something"

"What is it princess?"

"I don't want to spend another day here knowing that Ahbmad has tendencies to kill me. That's why I have to this now and I need you're help, I have to escape this night"

"I will always be here at you're side and will serve you anytime"

"Lulu I want you to get the Huangs(paper money) that I hide in my room, I placed it in the pit under my cabinet. Buy me things that I can sell cause obviously those papers are pretty useless then a cart, camel, new clothes and most importantly foods heheh. Then let's meet at the border gates when midnight comes"

"Princess will you tell you're friends about this? im sure they will help you"

"I will stay here and keep my unconscious act, I don't want them to know about this especially my parents.. Please don't tell anyone that im going to a dungeon, I must do it alone please Lulu im counting on you please.."

"Why don't we just go now princess?"

"Lulu if we will escape now they will easily find me before I can even reach the gate besides It is easier to escape at night"

"Are you sure you can escape here, ALONE?"

"Come on, have some faith in me! I can use the secret tunnels here in the palace to escape, im not a little girl anymore Lulu"

"Fine fine, I get it. So let's meet at midnight"Alibaba nodded while giving a pleased smile to her friend.

An hour before midnight comes the blonde haired princess started to escape the palace and like what she promised to her friend she managed to escaped smoothly and safely. At exact midnight she saw her friend standing and waiting for her patiently.

She run towards her friend, giving Lulu a tight hug as she say "Lulu make sure to wait for me i'll be back as soon as possible and when I come back you, me and my family will all go to sindria" she said as tears starting to flow on her cheeks.

Lulu pulled away from the blonde then wipe her tears while saying "Hey you said you're not a little girl anymore. By the way be careful to you're surroundings, be attentive and please princess don't pick fights ok"

Alibaba noddded then Lulu gave her a small piece of paper"Here present this to the guards at the front gate so they will let you leave" before the blonde lady turned her back she gave her friend one last tight embrace then said "See you soon"

**********End of flashback***************

"So how'd you find me?"

"I have a lot of connections you know" Judar said trying his best to convinced the blonde to believe in him.

'Is this guy think im a fool. The last time he looked for me he almost killed the head chef in the kitchen. Could it be..."

Alibaba grabbed her sword from her waist and point it to Judar's neck "What did you do to her?" Despite the fact that there's a sword on his neck he was still able to maintain his composure. He's confident that the blonde was just scaring him 'I guess it can't be helped' he sighed deeply before narrating his story

*****************Flashback********************

 **The day Alibaba woke up.**

It was a one hot hell afternoon for Judar whose roaming the market of Balbadd to get some peaches, he doesn't trust the servants to get his favorite fruit because the first time he ordered them, the peaches they bought does not suit well in his delicate tounge.

Unexpectedly he saw a familiar figure talking to a camel merchant 'What is she doing here?I thought she was looking after Alibaba? If she's not there, then who is looking after Alibaba?'

 **The morning they discovered Alibaba's dissapearance**

While kougyoku is busy being so dramatic, Judar headed towards his own room and lay down on his bed. He was planning to search for the blonde and abruptly he remember a certain person that could increase the chance to find the blonde.

'I think im starting to get it now, As far as I know camels are well famous in this kind of country as a means of transpotation' And without any hesitation he approached the door, grab the door knob then twist it. He was Stupefied from the figure he least expected to see(Actually not infront of his door), her hand was raised in a fist, ready to knock the unreachable door.

"You're Alibaba's friend, right? From what I observed, compared to princess Kougyoku you have much lesser responsibilities. That's why Can you help me? Or Can you help her?"

"What do I need to do Lulu?"he said before giving a wickedly grin. Lulu informed Judar about Alibaba's plan and before leaving, she told Judar to keep their conversation a secret.

****************End of Flashback****************

Alibaba was flustered as the words slowly registered to her mind. She can't completely say that Judar was lying because she knows Lulu very well and this was not the first time Lulu did this, but what bothers her most is that of all people why does it have to be Judar?She removed her sword from Judar's neck as she sat back to her seat and bury her face on the table while muttering"why? Did she do this to me?I assured her that I can handle it alone, and why the hell she asked this rat idiot whyyy?"

The blonde lady was snapped from her thoughts when Judar asked this question "So, when will we go to a dungeon?" This made her eyes twitched, imagining that the two of them together inside a dungeon irked her extremely. "Hey! Did I even give you a permission to come with me? Lulu was the one who asked for help, not me! So get the hell out of here!"

"Listen to me BONEHEAD BLONDE, im just here to assure that you will be able to pay me, alright. So wether you like it or not I will come with you"

"You're not making any sense AIRHEAD, I can handle it my own"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH" Judar said while covering his ears with his hands.

"Don't blah blah me! And listen to me!"After spending a few minutes talking to Judar,the blonde lady surrendered and sighed deeply then headed to morgiana's direction

holding a glass of water and medicine.

"Here morgiana drink this" the red headed girl grabbed the glass and medicine.

"Thanks Alibaba, when im ok I will help you" Morgiana said while forming a litte smile.

"Help me on what?!Oh never mind just rest and later we will change you're bandages"she said while stroking morgiana's hair. Suddenly Judar hugged her from the back that made her flinched and a bit nervous "W-what the heck a-are you doing!" she said while squirming her body to get out of Judar's tight hug "get off of me!"

"No, answer my question first!" he said while cuddling to Alibaba's back. Inside him, he was also asking himself of why the hell is he doing this? He knows that he just wants to pester the blonde but why did it goes like this? It's like his body was moving on it's own.

"When morgiana's ok! Now Get off" Judar let go of the blonde with an annoyed look on his face. Dissapointed, he thought that he should have make it difficult, then he asked himself of why he was thinking like that? why is he craving for it? He shook his head and tried to erase his thoughts earlier. But he can't deny it to himself that it felt good, the warmth made him feel unbelievably comfortable like never before.

Another 2 days had passed when morgiana got completely well conditioned. During those days Alibaba endured all Judar's pestering which includes throwing different stuffs on her, saying mean things on her(that leads to their combat fights) and Judar's demanding attitude. During those days Alibaba felt like lunacy was slowly taking over her body and destroying her sanity.

Unlike Alibaba who was disgusted being together with Judar, unfortunately it was utterly opposite for the raven haired guy. He unanticipatedly enjoy the blonde's company though they fight most of the day, which is his faults all the time. He experienced a great satisfaction everytime he sees the reddening face of the blonde(because of anger) and her fiery glares(Alibaba is unaware that she was pouting while glaring).

On their last night before diving into a dungeon, Morgiana vigorously asserted that she should sleep on the floor so Alibaba can have the bed. The blonde agreed but much to her dismay Judar also insisted that he should sleep on the bed too. In the end they ended up sleeping together because none of them wants to surrender.

"Hey you're forgetting something!" a fiat tone came out from Judar's mouth. Everynight the raven haired guy borrowed the white coat of the blonde, and when the blonde was entirely asleep, Judar will pushed himself closer to Alibaba then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"By the way, why'd you want to go to a dungeon blondie?"he said after wearing the coat.

"My desire for a real and breathtaking adventure started when i came to read 'The Adventures of Sinbad', that book comprises inspiring, heart-stopping, and bravery chapters. King Sinbad is an extremely marvelous man, Im really hoping that one day I could meet him personally. And lastly the treasures" Alibaba's golden eyes glitters in excitement.

Somehow it pissed Judar. And for the umpteenth time he asks hismelf again WHY? but he couldn't find the answer or better yet he doesn't want to find the answer. "Are you saying that the STUPID KING inspires you? You're an ABSOLUTELY IDIOT blondie!"

"How dare you say that to King Sinbad! Aren't you aware of how awesome he is? He's the conqueror of the 7 dungeons, High King of the Seven Seas, and the man who managed to build his own country. In short he is the king of AWESOMENESS. How can you not know that?Do you read books?or do you even know how to read books?"Alibaba said indignantly.

Now, the raven haired guy was totally consumed by anger. Anger for the fact that Sinbad is undeniably awesome. Anger towards Alibaba because she made him admit that awful fact and lastly because Alibaba seemed to admire Sinbad. He grabbed his pillow and like a child he initiate a pillow fight against the blonde. The blonde was shocked at first but then it was replaced by a great amount of rage to fight back.

After 30 mins of nonesense pillow fight, both combatants were exhausted, panting, and glaring at each other. The room was filled with the sound of their heavy breaths and no one dared to speak, until alibaba broke it by moving away from the bed. Seeing this, Judar immediately took action through grabbing her hand and jerked her backwards "Where are you going?!"

"I will sleep beside morgiana! Cause I can't take you're nasty personality. IDIOT!" She said while tugging her hand. Instead of getting offended, Judar abruptly pushed her on the bed then hugged her. Alibaba was appalled by Judar's sudden action and a tinge of red spread through her cheeks. "Let go of me!"she said while struggling. "No, sleep. Coz we have a long day ahead of us tommorow" he said.

The blonde lady suddenly stopped struggling and realized that Judar has a point. A dungeon is an extremely dangerous place, who knows what kind of risky challenges they're gonna face. Obviously, alertness is the key to success and lack of sleep will not give it to her, but that didn't change the fact that Judar is hugging her"Fine I'll sleep, you can let go of me now".

He remained silent and made his hold even more secured by tightening his hug(cue for sayig no). This hug gave him a nice comfort and he can't let it go, and he don't want to let it go. He's aware of his peculiar actions, preferably he was starting to realize that something has changed, an odd feeling that is new to him. Cornered, Alibaba has no choice but to sleep since she knows that Judar is a hard headed man and she will just waste her time and effort on fighting back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being chased by a freaking dozen of ants, kicking the ass of a giant ant monster and crossing a deadly blade trap that could tore and crashed every piece of human flesh; the 3 ended up and was greeted by 3 doors.

"Alibaba do you think we're in the right track?"morgiana said.

"If im not mistaken, we have suffered along the inwards of the dragon earlier, right? So one of these doors must be the 'truth' " Alibaba said.

"Are you implying to the blade trap blondie?"Judar asked and Alibaba nodded then said"I think we should part ways to confirm which door is the 'truth', in that way we can save much more time. What'd you think?'

"No!" Morgiana and Judar said in union. Their argument didn't go any farther when each doors promplty opened and ropes came out from each doors, wrapping each one of them and pulling them inside in a quick and forceful way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she opened her eyes all she could see was nothing but darkness and felt nothing but coldness, coldness coming from the empty place. But No, it's not about the place that brings her coldness, it's the loneliness that envelopes her in coldness. Because for the first time, she is alone, absolutely alone in a dark isolated place.

 _No, no. I already reach this far._ She thought when fear tried to sluggishly crawl through her body.

After slicing the ropes that encircled her body, Alibaba stand up and ambled to the path of darkness, she wants to run but she can't because she knows that fatigue will consumed her body if she runs in an immeasurable path. She continued to walk, thinking of where the hell she was and hoping that at the end of the path she will find her friends.

A drop of liquid landed on her shoulder interrupting her trance, she touched it and as drop after drop fell, it's scent becomes more and more familiar to the blonde, _Gas._ Comprehending of what could possibly happen next _Fire and worst of all her toasted body will comes next,_ with that thought she motioned her legs to run in lightning speed.

Alibaba slowed her pace, sensing that she got away from the area where gas drizzled or the drops of gas that was falling on her stopped, well she didn't bother to think of which among the two happened for she was distracted on the outcome of being utterly bathed in gas.

 _Hell! What was that?! What is this place? Why is gas raining in here? And most of all im in a closed space area, this is ridiculously illogi-_ her inquisitive thoughts were cut when she tripped on something hard, probably a stone(she thought). Because of the uncontrollable motion she managed to fall head first, making her face kiss the rough ground "Shit"she mumbled.

Alibaba doesn't need to raise her head to know that she was in a near death situation, the fire is now surrounding her, a wild blistering fire. She rose up from where she had fallen and that's when she realized that she fall into a trap, the stone that she thought tripped her was actually a button disguised as a rock.

The reality of being entirely wet in gas didn't help her to face the dilemma she was currently in _I'll definitely be burned if I cross now and i will totally die in suffocation if i stay here for a long period of time HELL!._ So which is the lesser of the two evil? But Alibaba didn't get a chance to choose or to actually think of which is the right thing to pick when a figure suddenly appeared in front of her.

Fear goes up through her spine realizing that the figure in front of her is non other than herself. The only difference is that the figure has blood washing over her body, wounds were deeply carved on it's skin and the emptiness of it's eyes reflects pain. Before Alibaba could do anything her clone said "Hi there useless princess" the clone said mischievously.

Alibaba attempted to speak but as she tried to form her first word the smoke assaulted her, stealing the air inside her lungs and leaving her coughing. But that didn't deter her to spoke out her thoughts as she said"Get the*cough* *cough* hell out of my way *cough* freaking monster!"

Her clone smiled at her viciously then said "At least you have the courage to admit that you're a freaking _killer_ monster, you're highness"

The memories of pain, sorrow, and guilt was creeping on her mind again, and those memories are now invading and torturing her sanity and her will to fight. The poisonous smoke that seeps through her nose and mouth annihilate every air that she takes and her chest becomes more heavier as time passed by.

Because of emotional and physical pain she was experiencing her knees were not able to support her and that led her to slumped on the ground with her eyes wide open with full of grief and horror while looking at her clone.

Alibaba's clone seemed to enjoy the show, the satanic smile on her face becomes bolder and wider as she saw tears fell down on Alibaba's golden orb eyes "No matter how much you cry our sins will never wash away, Princess. The day we let our beloved mother die in vain-"

"Shut up! _*cough* *cough*_ you _*cough*_ don't know _*cough*_ anything!"

"Earlier you seemed like you're admitting everything but now... Stop telling moronically mendacious things. And just... listen to the truth" she said while ruffling Alibaba's hair.

"You have all the luxuries in life, expensive dresses, jewelries, servants and high quality education. The people in the palace was showering you all the love and care, teaching you everything you need to know and respects you. Everything that every person would dreamed of was given to you by you're father, the King of Balbadd. But look at the mess you've done to us, a princess turned into a dirty peasant maid, have you no shame!

 _'Truth huh. The King did not even gave me a single glance of support or concern when Im inside the palace, im all alone there, ALONE. And those bastard people in the palace are all fake. Those royalties, nobles, scholars and even the servants were all the same, Contempt are all in their eyes when they were looking at me. No one believes and appreciate my existence there'_

After giving you everything, what did you do? You betrayed and killed him, you choose you're adapotive brother than you're own blood and flesh. And what did you get in return? Cassim's sweet BETRAYAL?

 _'I did not do that! I know it's my fault, it's me who spilled the secret tunnels but I did not do that intentionally, if I just know..'_

I can't blame all the people around us, it's all you're fault ! It's all you're fault why people keep betraying us! Even our brothers hates us !Oh except for Sahbmad, our one and only brother who treated us with care, concern and acknowledged us as his sister. But what did you do? You also killed him!"

"SHUT UP!"Alibaba said loudly, ignoring the suffocation that slowly kills her. But the clone did not show any mercy as it continue to dragged Alibaba down the death route.

"You also killed the people of Balbadd, people you were supposed to take care of. The King of Balbadd clearly declared that you will be his heir, his successor to the throne. You have the power and all the rights but you did nothing, NOTHING! you just let them all die!"

The murderous toxic smoke that fog her mind and takes her breath away are not able to ceased her from bursting in anger. Though she's in agony the anger was more heavier, giving her sufficient strength to stand up and to loudly convey her thoughts.

"You're not me! You don't know anything! You don't know the feeling of being belittled by everyone. You don't know how it hurts when they're rubbing on you're face that you're nothing but a slum rat wearing jewels and expensive clothes that deserves nothing. ESPECIALLY you don't know how much it hurts when you want to help but you can't do a thing because no one believes in you! No one wants to listen! No one wants to support you!. I don't even know why the King picked me"

Alibaba's last sentence draw her to ask questions on herself. _'I was born with a filthy disgusting blood, nonetheless he still chose me. Why? Am I oblivious that I didn't notice that the king was somehow sees all my efforts and appreciates me? Could that really be possible? '_ Slowly she realized something, making her to cry out loud.

The clone of Alibaba was puzzled by the transition of the blonde's emotion. But did it matter? Well of course not, so Alibaba's clone continued to taunt her "Well, whatever you were crying for does not matter at this moment cause you will die in here like the people you killed. We will die here together and our death will serve as payment for the lives we've destroyed. No matter how much you denied it, we are the sa-"

The clone was cut off when she felt that a sword was menacing her neck. Aghast over the unforeseen offensive attack and confused of why she didn't notice it's arrival. Alibaba leaned close to her clone's ear then whisper "I don't need you're fucking blabberings, you runt" The clone was not even capable to say a word when the blonde lady completely sliced her head violently.

Alibaba was left utterly baffled when her clone turned into ashes, asking herself of why the heck did it turned into ashes when it was not even touched by the fire? But she doesn't seemed to care about it any longer because even after killing her clone, the reality of being trapped in a thick smoke that continuously kills her didn't change and based on her calculations she only needs a few more minutes to die in suffocation.

Not long after she found out that a great amount of sweat was streaming on her body, washing out the gas that clings into her. Alibaba take her coat off and wrapped it around her head(covering her hair) and arms. "It's now or never Alibaba, you can do it!" She screamed before running at the wall of fire.

She run, run, and run, shutting her eyes closed and keeping her speed as fast as possible. Until a loud explosive sound vibrated, making her fall on the ground. "ALIBABA!" Hearing two familiar voices made her mood shine brightly. She opened her eyes and met a red headed girl, a raven haired man and an immoderate size of hole on the wall.

Because of too much happiness the blonde let her reflex do the job. She dive into the two and gave them a huge bear-hug, squeezing them tightly like they are some pillow.

"I never thought that you missed me this much blondie" Judar said in a teasing tone.

" Ughm Alibaba I can't breathe" Morgiana said.

The blonde continued on squeezing her two friends, ignoring their complains. After a few seconds the two noticed that the grip was loosened, and then they found a sleeping blonde.

"Alibaba looks really, really tired. Give her to me and I'll carry her"Morgiana said.

"No, I'll carry her"Judar said. Morgiana didn't try to insist because the raven's tone was clearly saying that it's final.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinning, shimmering, glittering _am I in a dream?_ Then she heard someone says "Alibaba's awake!" the sound was loud but gentle, probably it's morgiana. Then a moment after she felt a soft, warm, wide hand messing her hair but more likely stroking.

And because of Alibaba's half asleep state the raven put a little more effort in waking her up "Blondie! we're here" Judar said in a cheery tone. _Is that Judar? Wow he sounds so happy._ "wake up sleepy head!" from stroking her hair Judar is now shaking her, both hands holding Alibaba's shoulder.

"J-judar s-stop" the blonde said. He returned on messing Alibaba's hair when he got the entire consciousness of the blonde"Good, now get up"

Alibaba sat up, rubbed her eyes, and then her jaw harshly dropped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Infinite sparkling stars are filling the caliginous atmostphere, even though each stars only emit faint light it's brightness is sufficient to make the lonesome darkness a lovely memorable experience that is worth to remember.

"Don't you want to sleep Judar? I think it will take us a while before we reach our destination"

"No. And you, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Well I've had enough sleep before, remember. And besides being here in the dimensional tunnel allows me to savor this stunning sight"

"What sight?"

"The stars!"Alibaba said, pointing her finger up in the sky"Aren't they beautiful!" She said blisfully.

After taking a glance at the stars, a disarrayed reaction appeares on Judar's face"No matter how many times I looked at it, I don't see anything beautiful blondie"

"Cause you're just looking, not watching!"

"Huh?!"

Alibaba sighed deeply before moving her mouth upwards"Okay since im in a good mood and because you helped me-" She was knocked off when Judar suddenly fussed, noisily saying "Blondie I think you misinterpret something! Im not helping you, im only here because I have to make sure that you will be able to pay me! Bury that in you're head!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So can we go back to the topic?" Judar nodded, utterly showing his confirmation. "You won't be able to appreciate them if you just looked at them shallowly."Alibaba noticed that Judar was staring at her"And don't look at me if you want to know how beautiful they are"she turned her head to the black-haired man and motioned his head to look up where the stars are shining.

"Focus on the stars and listen to me carefully, OK" Alibaba paused for a second then continued "They are all tiny from here. But because of their outrageous number, a mantle of sparkling stars managed to engulf the pitch-black atmosphere with their faint but glittering lights. Stars twinkled endlessly, as if they are lively breathing and saying that they will never leave you in this darkness. And in our world the moon may be gone for days but the stars will be there whenever and wherever we go. Sometimes only a few of them are up in the sky but the thing is, it's always there at you're side and constantly at you're beck and call in those lonely nights. This sight might not be important for some people, but for me this chargeless image is one of the most beautiful sight I ever saw in my entire life, plus you'll be able to see it every night. So isn't it wonderful?"

After completing her detailed commentary she looked at the raven haired teen and was satisfied of what she saw; An eyes that glimmered alluringly and a small smile that shows delight and satisfaction merged well on his face.

She never thought that this guy infront of her could pulled off that kind of expression, a serene expression that made Alibaba to grab all the liberty she had to stare at him for mere seconds. And yeah she undeniably admit it to herself that somehow she felt nice from seeing him so calm and...happy.

And pondering deeper on the days they were together, she can say that it is not bad like she thought. Judar is really annoying but at the same time he is entertaining and dependable when dangerous situation hits them. All in all he's a good company and maybe a friend.

'They are small yet uncountable, they emanate weak light yet they shone brightly, and their light promises a never fleeting company' Broad-minded, yeah that's what his conclusion of why the heck he thought that things earlier. Being widely open to listen on the blonde's explanation made him able to see the stars in a different way, an aspect that shaped in fascination and amusement.

Judar leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder, eyes never swayed on the glamorous stars "It's beautiful" Judar said in a way that only he himself can hear however those words did not escaped from the ears of a golden haired darling.

"Judar did I hear you right!? Did you just say beautiful?!"she blurted it out in an oh-so offending behavior that spawned Judar to exasperatedly sat up. Judar didn't know if he will be annoyed to the blatant insult or be amused because, well this girl has an abnormal ability, she has the sharpest ears ever. Or maybe he just said it too loud that he didn't notice it at all, cause he was too captivated on the stars.

Disclaiming it would not help him at all and will just make him look laughable, therefore with all his might and glory he claimed it "Do I have no right to say that words!"

"No, it's just that...ughmm.. Ah..im not...used to it. Coz you know...most of the time you curses" Alibaba said nervously, hoping that she picked the right words.

"Im still a human! and for your information I still do know how to appreciate things and give compliments if I want to! BIRDBRAIN BLONDE!' And there... he's back to normal, thought Alibaba.

"Ok ok, calm down Judar. Let's just watch the stars again" Judar wouldn't deny it to himself anymore, watching the stars is relaxing especially with the blonde at his side. He would be a fool among the fools if he refused to devour this generous offer.

The sudden weight of a head that falls on her shoulder and an arm that snakes through her waist assured her that Judar is no longer mad at her. She can say that she become immune to Judar's habit of hugging her, and also she thought that maybe he feels a little lonely and needs comfort, and who is she to deprived him of that, as long as she can do it there is no problem especially if she's helping her friends.

"Blondie" he said before lifting his head and focused his eyes on Alibaba.

"What?"

"T-tha-...Nothing!" Embarrasment and nervousness made him unable to tell what he truly want to say. But Alibaba got it clearly and smiled softly at Judar "Ok"

Judar was flustered after seeing the soft and sweet smile of the blonde and as much as he want to stare at Alibaba he can't. As a result he shifted his eyes, trying to look for something to focus on and luckily for him he found something that caught his attention.

"Blondie what happened to you're arm?" His pair of bloody eyes glared at the right arm of the blonde.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about" And that didn't befit well in Judar's ears, Indeed it is far from critical neverthless the wound is not that small to be left out. "I said what happened?" he adds more terror in his voice.

"Remember the 3 doors we encountered, I got this when the ropes are pulling me harshly inside, and there my arm accidentally scraped on something rough"

"How idiot of you. Speaking of which, what happened to you in that place? and would you mind telling me why are you so mad at Amon?"

"Im not mad at him!"

"Yeah right, you're not perfectly angry when you oppressively imprecated him"Judar said sarcastically.

"I said im not!"

"You're so lucky that Amon still chooses you as his king, despite the indecent attitude you have shown to him, so quit at lying blondie cause you're not good at it"

"It's like I wished for it"Alibaba's golden eyes solemnly gazed down as she recall the words of Amon ' _Im a fire djinn Alibaba., fire represents bravery. Bravery starts from the essence of facticity. Seeing the truth behind the fabricated lies and be on the upright position no matter what the circumstance are. Bravery should perpetually stands with truthfulness, Alibaba. Before the 3 of you reached the doors, I've already sense that between you and the fanalis, you Alibaba, has the magoi competency to support me. My deepest apologies for doing that but as a djinn I have the responsibilty to choose a rightful King'_

"But im really thankful for him, not because he picked me but because he punched some sense on me"

"Don't care! Just tell me what happened to you in there!"

"The dungeon showed me the truth"

"If the dungeon just showed you the truth, then why do you look so exhausted?"

"Frankly, I don't like the way he showed it to me but it's effective. Human existence is destined to face inevitable battles. Considering it's cruelty, all of us are entitled to endure all kinds of pain and suffer till you won or keeled over. But after every battle, neither triumph nor defeat should hindered you to move forward. Before I enter the dungeon of Amon all I want is to have treasures. Infinite treasures that would let me and my family live in luxurious and will allow us to live in the most comfortable way in sindria-" She doesn't intend to stop, but a loud growled interrupted her.

"SINDRIA! are you totally out of you're mind. I..." **'wont let you go there'** No, he shouldn't say that, he told to himself. "Continue" he said in a very low voice. It's a tone that he never did before, a tone full of melancholy.

The blonde spotted the change of tone that Judar made but she decided to ignore it "Sindria is the land where dreams lie, but I can't leave in dreams anymore Judar. So many times I've failed him, myself, and everyone...because I let myself be terrified by empty lies"

A loud breath of relief was released when Judar heared that Alibaba has no plans to go to Sindria(if his interpretation was right...) Tell him that his prying too much, cause he'll tell you that it is better to know everything than to live you're whole life in curiousity "Him?Who's that blondie?"

"He's my...fa...ther, my biological father" Alibaba's golden pair of eyes becomes watery.

That didn't turned nicely for the dark haired teen, seeing her downcast appearance made him unconsciuosly tautened his hug. And he's not good at comforting people and he pretty knows it, nothing is left for him to choose from so he did what he thought is appropriate.

"Hey what's with that droopy face! You look like a dumb potato about to cry! Ahhahahaah" If the soreness on her face indicates that he succesfully washed away Alibaba's unpleasant mood, then he'll remain jubilant even if he receive a whack- which no longer than a second he received.

If the smile shows pleasure- for accomplishing her ire to rise or the raven had gone mad. Or maybe both, does not matter anymore because she's angry, no she is furious "Psycho are you making fun of me!"

"Psycho?Me?! I don't think so blondie"

"Great! who in their right mind would still smile after receiving a whack" She smugly grin when Judar's dreadful face was displayed.

"Blondie may I remind you that... you still have debts and you still haven't paid me, remember?" After his last word, he gave Alibaba a bone crushing hug.

"Ouch! May I remind you too that I already have the payment! Dumbass!" Alibaba never concede she is indebted on Judar, instead she secretly told to herself that she needed to give him a reward for helping her or whatever words he might called it.

"Oh really,what is it?" He excitedly said.

"Idiot! Of course these treasures"

"I don't need that"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT! SERIOUSLY! You must be kiddding! don't you know how tired I am in collecting these extravagant treasures! Well it's not that Im complaining but dividing these treasures for the three of us is quite difficult ya know! And what's with the drama that you don't need these? well sorry cause it's the only payment I could give you! Asshole!" she said before sending her mortuary glares to judar.

'There she is again, glaring at me together with her pouty lips. Dammit if Im a man without dignity to hold on I'd probably stole a kiss... WHAT'S THAT!... KISS HER. OH NO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!... KISS HER, WHY WOULD I WANT THAT... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! DO I REALLY WANT TO KISS HER? !' Judar thought.

After that he realize how close he is to Alibaba-his face is just an inch away from the blonde's face and his arms girdled Alibaba so tight, all of these are enough to make his face flush in the deepest color of red. The loud thump in his chest and the swirling butterflies in his stomach placed him in a bizarre sensation, making his temptation to increase every second and his nervousness to flow out unwillingly.

'Did I say too much?' Witnessing his oozing nervousness, Alibaba can't help but feel a little worried about him. "Are you alright Ju- hmmm!" Alibaba's flabbergasted state restrained her to move or to even think straight. She did not anticipated this to happen, it may seem it's about the soft lips that was placed on her own but no, it is far different from anger that she should feel now.

The soft and tender lips on his, tastes like honey and strawberry, a perfect blend that will make anyone be addicted in it. He can say that kissing her is the most dumbest but also the best thing he had ever done in his 18 years of living, and now it's official and clear to him- the feelings he had for the blonde is genuine and special.

Eventually Alibaba achieved the power she demand to escape the land called stupor. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"Her shrieking voice and robust punch broke the kiss and precipitately made the raven haired teen to lay down dead, but no matter how huge her effort to calm herself, the earsplitting sound of her pounding heart didn't stop, though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oracle! Oracle!"

"Glad we found him!"

"Please wake up Oracle!"

Upon opening his eyes he never expected to be welcomed by old stinky veiled geezers and if it's not good enough- his face is currently in pain because of the punch he received from kissing Alibaba. And speaking of which 'Where is she? ' Oh yeah, she's in the place where the dungeon stands and him? ' Where am i?' He promptly stand to inspect the place and was greeted by tons of sand. 'Desert?im out of the city?"

"High priest! Where are you going?" the three veiled man said in union when the black haired teen took a step forward.

"None of you're goddamn business, idiots"

"But the emperor wants you're presence"

"Like I fucking care" he said while waving his hand. Though, their severe annoyance didn't depict well on their unsymetrical poker faces, their actions utterly did the job- by dragging him forcefully in the flying carpet and putting a magic spell in him was enough to make him shut in silence.

The trip going back to rakushuo was fast but still, the nagging frustration made it feel like forever, and curiosity combined with anxiousness for the blonde killed him a thousand times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After waking up with peoples loud cheering noises, Alibaba took a one day rest in the city of Qishan. First is to find the red-headed fanalis- which she did not fail to do, and last is to have a break. Yeah she deserves it, her body was incredibly aching after conquering the dungeon of Amon and remembering the incident that startled all her nerves was not helping either.

And she felt something is missing or to be precised someone is missing, but as stubborn as she was Alibaba ignored it's existence and indulged her 1 day break. And within the said day a guest appeared in front of Alibaba's door.

"Are you here for round 2?"

"After you beat me I felt hatred towards you, something like slitting you're throat and reaping you're limbs could only erase and satisfy that hatred. "

"Well it's not that pretty shocking"

"Let me finish first!" he cleared his throat before opening his mouth again"The time that someone told me you went to the dungeon...Im really frustrated and furious to myself. Like you, I always have a desire to gain power from conquering a dungeon. It's shameful...it's really shameful of me that someone outside from our city would counquer that dungeon."

"In short you're jealous of me and you're here to take you're vengeance because I stole you're dream" Alibaba mockingly said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to let me finish first!" This is strange from what Alibaba thought, she asked herself of when does this man gain this great amount of patience- he's so out of character right now, maybe something happened to him.

"You're Alibaba Saluja the former First Princess of Balbadd. I as the governor of this City is humbly asking for you're help" next to his last word was the unforseen inclination of Jamil's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The awkwardness building in the three travelers was getting bigger and at any rate would explode into a huge trouble that will put the blonde in the middle.

"Alibaba, why do we have to include him?" Morgiana is not the type of person who would show her disgust but this is an exception.

"Morgiana he needs my help, sorry"

"It's not you who needs to apologize Alibaba" she gave Jamil a glare that made her so called enemy to stand in indignation.

"Beast, if im not mistaken I am still the governor of Qishan. The kind governor of Qishan who freed all the slaves and gave them a decent job where all of them can earn money. Instead of an apology, you should praise me with compliments for my heroism"

"Alibaba did that! The agreement you had with her forced you to do that!"

"But still that agreement wouldn't be effective if I didn't agree, right?"

It's enough, her temper is at it's peak and she has to do something about it. She puts all her weight to her feet then she grabbed Jamil's collar to have a firm hold of him.

But before she could attack Jamil, the blonde's loud voice interfered "Guys !Would you please stop it! and let me drive in peace!"

"It's not my fault, she started it" jamil said teasingly. And that's how they're first day of travel goes on, a day filled with ballistic noises coming from the two fellow travelers of Alibaba. 'I guess it can't be helped' Alibaba thought pitifully.

Another day had come where Alibaba's ears had to suffer again in another unpleasant noise but to her surprise, the noise was far from usual cause this time the noise was coming from the falling stones that was hitting the roof of their cart.

The small soft hands on her chest woke her up and a cute little strange blue-haired boy smiled at her and said "Good evening nee-chan, how are you?"

His innocent smile did not ceased the blonde from giving him a glare"Boy do you want to see you're death"

"Nee-chan don't be so rude" The little boy smiled again.

"Stop smiling like an innocent child! you pervert!" Her strong whacked help her to detached the pervert blue haired boy.

"Ah my head hurts, by the way have you seen a girl with stoic expression, her hair is red and a man with black coat and hair?" She said while rubbing her forehead.

"Are you talking about Morgiana nee-chan ? Because of her cast-iron kicks, Fatima imprisoned her into a different cell. And the black haired guy you're talking about is at that corner sulking and whinning" Alibaba turned her head as the boy pointed jamil's location.

"By the way Im Alibaba. And you, what is you're name ?"

"Im Aladdin, nee-chan" he said as he stretched his hands on the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the super duper late update guys. Working in a graveyard shift is really exhausting, and finding time to do this fic seemed to get really hard for me. But you're long wait is over. Thanks for reading this fic :)))).


End file.
